Knights of the Stars (MLP AU)
by Bookwormgirls
Summary: Equestria is plunged into war after Celestia and Luna divided the nation, separating the main six and the elements, causing them to lose power. Seeing this as an advantage, Discord and Chrysalis take over, only to fall in love and have a child. Their rein ended when they were sent far away by the six and the foal, was taken into the hooves of Luna. I'm Destiny, and this is my story
1. Prologue

Prologue: Destiny's POV **Edit: fixed some story line errors, spelling and** **grammar errors to.**

My name is Destiny. My full name is…well actually, i don't know. I guess demons and monsters don't give their kids full names. Yes, you heard right, a demon and a monster as my parents. Not the most happy of families… anyways, what i'm here to tell you is that the world is upside down. Why you may ask?

Well,18 years ago, Celestia started to grow more power hungry after her sister Luna, both separated Equestria after a feud between power. Twilight and her friends to, were separated, and the elements lost their connection.

Seeing this as an opportunity to enslave the land, Discord and Queen Chrysalis, teamed up and feed on the land and ponies. While Luna and the elements were imprisoned by them, the two villains learned to love each other, and had a child with the name Destiny. Half Draconian and half changeling.

Twilight soon found out about Celestia's plan to rule the world, escaped from the prison, and ran away with her friends along with the elements. With a major part of the plan gone, Celestia spent months searching for the elements, which were gone along with the main six.

As that was happening, the main six came upon Discord, Chrysalis, and the daughter. The gang knew what they had to do, primal screams entered the air as the couple was blown away by a dazzling rainbow, the child unharmed. The child was given a sleeping spell and put on the front doors of Luna's castle. When she awoke to crying, and saw this half Draconian and half pony, she took her in and raised her in Luna's Academy For Gifted Fillys ever sense.

Wonder who the foal was? That's me, Destiny. And this is my story.

 **Author's note for readers:**

 **Hi! This is my friend and i's first story and encourage you to write constructive criticism in the comments! Fire and hateful messages will be ignored, so please just don't write rude stuff like that anyways. BTW if your confused about Destiny not technically being half Changeling, it's because her mother was in a different form when it happened. Also, sorry that only the Prologue is out, we're trying to make the chapters as polished as we can get them, and fast. So see you later at the library!-Bookwormgirls**


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

Chapter one: Nightmares

Destiny's POV

Destiny was frozen in a blurry golden hallway, a blinding white figure trotted up to her slowly as Destiny was petrified with a unknown fear. As this figure stopped walking and placed a white blurry hoof on her unmoving face gently but it quickly changed into a hard slap across her face as it started yelling,

"A fallen tree divides two skies on of day and one of night. A battle between darkness and light, can only end when the moon and sun collide. One filled with chaos and two with darkness, all waiting to be unleashed. One is to trustworthy and another can live both land and sea. One with an unfixed heart, never wished to join, but has a soul, even if they are a pain in the groin. But even with a dark pasts, all are truly a peace keepers between to sides, but a decision may break the trust from the inside. All will come together but peace will not last, for creatures made of darkness will rise from sun, as shadows of a friend will transform, into an enemy unbeatable in its true form."

Destiny woke up with cold sweat covering her pale purple coat, and her long platinum white mane a tangled mess along her blue antlers, and her horn had faded pink gum stuck to it. She gazed around her dark room and as her lime eyes adjusted, she slowly calmed down, knowing she was safe. Well, so she thought. Suddenly, a light grey mare with a very long and shiny silver mane draped over her right electric indigo eyes, popped up from the side of the bunk. Her face covered with hate.

"What, the heck, do you think you're doing trying to scare me like that?!" the mare harshly whispered to Destiny.

Destiny never heard Silverswan being 'scared' before but she didn't want to ask.

"Um, I, uh." she fumbled around with words to explain to her angry roommate.

"Look, next time you do this, your destiny is going to be me making you bite the dust. Literally."

she growled and slunk back into her bottom bunk. Destiny shivered with fright and thought, _I really need to be somewhere alone right now… but with HER in here, that's not happening anytime soon._ Just then she thought of the perfect place and teleported away.

Destiny found her flank wet from the dew and mist that shrouded the morning moon. But even with her limited vision, she could see a faint sun set far away. Sadly her peace ended there as a blurry brown stallion trotted up to her and sat down on the wet grass, inches away from Destiny.

"Hey! Who are you? I thought I was the only one up before school hours! What's your name? Mine's Brokenarrow!"

Brokenarrow smiled, hoping this mare was different, but couldn't see that well so he thought she was just some Unicorn. Destiny blushed fiercely, knowing who this was, the most popular guy is school! She couldn't believe it! She's had a major crush on him forever, but she thought he was all like, 'ewww look! A hybrid pony thing! Gross!' so all she could mustered up was,

"Y-yes, my name is Destiny."

Brokenarrow was confused, he never heard about this mare before, well maybe like once and that was just her name.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but who are you?" Destiny's heart felt like it chipped a little.

"Um t-that's OK! I'm uh, Silverswan's roommate! You know, your old mare-friend?" Brokenarrow stopped smiling and pondered, _his old mare-friend? He hadn't talked to her in months! Is this the bothersome roommate she ranted about? She isn't_ _that_ _bad right?_

"Well I know that we were talking about you but one question, how is she? Silverswan?"

"Oh. She's good? Or more like angry all the time." Destiny half joked,

"Oh then nothing new I guess?"

"Yep! Same old same ol-" a loud ring of a school bell ended their conversation as Destiny teleported out of the yard before Brokenarrow could say bye.

 _PRETENDTHISISALINE_

Destiny walked into the Eclipse hallway (all the hallways were named after some sort of thing to do with moons or stars) with her head hanging low and a wilted expression. After a 'little' talk with Silverswan, her spirits sank back into the dark abyss of loneliness. _Man, that mare sure knows how to scare me alright._

Her thoughts ended as she noticed that the hallway became very quiet as a pale brown unicorn mare with dyed light blue hair sashayed in with a gang of four fabulous mares trailing her. She had large cyan blue earrings, and the same colored ribbons tied pigtails of her glossy mane. She wore some most expensive items Destiny had ever seen. It was a long dress, with a light blue top with ruffles for the sleeves, as the skirt was fading into a dark blue with silver glitter spread out everywhere. She also had cyan silk bows on the ends of the dress and her mane/tail.

Clots stare with bug eyes and drooling mouths, mares ether glared with jealousy or gaped in awe as she trotted down the hallway like a red carpet. Destiny was disgusted. The popular mare announced,

"Aquamarine has arrived ponies!" she gloated.

But just before Destiny was going to leave, a dazzling colt caught her eye. He was shyly walking behind his sister, with dark brown bangs slightly covering his emerald eyes. He was a pegasus who had a tan coat, with a short dark brown Mohawk and and a crimson red scarf wrapped around a midnight blue shirt with black ripped jeans.

His sister nudged him with her hind leg and he immediately looked up with a fake smug expression. Destiny shyly looked away from him as he eyes drifted to her, a small amount of blush was coming so he peeled his eyes away to another group of pretty mares that never caught his eye.

 **Author's note:**

 **Hello again! Right now i'm making the next one so** **maybe by Sunday or Monday it will be uploaded. that all for today! See you later at the library!-Bookwormgirls**


	3. Chapter 2: Candies & Kisses

Chapter 3: Kisses & Candies

Brokenarrow's POV

Brokenarrow trotted through the halls as mares trailed him with ogling eyes. He sighed as he got to his locker which was filled to the brim of love notes and heart candies taped onto the door. He groaned as he pulled them off and shoved them into his backpack. Brokenarrow despised this month, He had the same thing every year for Valentine's day.

The holiday, which he hates, he always got to many love notes and candy from drooling mares who want him to be their Valentine. He never got one from any mare the was cute (or even remotely nice) in his eyes, because his sister Aquamarine said they were to poor and un''popular''.

I think Aquamarine is hinting she wants me to ask Angel out for the dance that's coming up.

Angel was a very beautiful pony, but he heart was no where near slightly warm.

She keeps inviting her over to the house and telling her about me. It's kinda disturbing. I hope i'll find a mare so i don't look like a foo-RING! lunch bell.

Brokenarrow put his stuff away, grabbed his lunch, and started to trot down the hall as his sister popped right up next to him.

"Afternoon brother, have you found a mare yet that has exceeded my limits yet?" His sister's whiny voice stung his ear.

Brokenarrow broke into a sweat, "Truth be told i was thinking about Angle to." Brokenarrow lied, attempting not to make eye contact with her.

"Good! Now you can stop thinking about that pest Silverswan! I still don't know what came though you, dating the savage she is. Any way, Angle would like to sit with you in the Blood Moon yard today at lunch. Your going, right?" She asked with a forceful glare.

"Of course i would! Why wouldn't i?"

"Oh i don't know… maybe because of other mares, shall we say?"

Brokenarrow's memories flooded back into his mind as he remembered the last time he was in the Blood Moon yard. He really didn't want to go there, especially for a mare he didn't even know that well! He blushed and walked faster, and almost dropped his lunch as he entered RedMoon court. It really changed a lot, black orchids everywhere were cut into the full moon circling the round pale red stone floor.

Sitting on a bench made entirely of ruby, sat the most beautiful mare he'd ever seen. She was a white unicorn with straight long black hair that cover one side of her pale face. She had pure black eyes with long and thick eyelashes, and a Yin Yang cutiemark. She also had a black silk choker that had a Yin Yang locket on it.

She saw him gaping and did a heavenly giggle, and asked, "Why just stare when you can come over?"

She signaled him over with her front hoof. Brokenarrow blushed and walked over towards Angle and sat down as his girl alerts were blaring in his head, every time he blinked she seemed to get more and more enticing.

"My name Brokenarrow, and i believe your Angle am i right?" His face felt as hot as it could ever be,

"Of course it is! Who else would i be? A changeling?"

She continued her sexy laugh as he grew more dazed by her. "You know, i don't have a date for the dance. Yet." she offered leaning inwards.

"I suppose i could ask, but it's just that, i don't know you that well." he leaned in to, but with his head down, though Angel put her front hoof on his chin and lifted his head and leaned so much there snouts were barely touching.

"Don't worry you'll know me a lot better after i fix you."

"You can do that?" He asked hopefully.

"Boy, i can do anything." She said as she gazed into his soft emerald eyes. They leaned closer and shared a tender kiss, but unknowing of Destiny watching them, now galloping away at the scene she just saw.

Destiny's POV

Destiny's eyes stung with tears as she raced down the hallway trying not to cry.

How could that Angel mare be more noticing than me? I have antlers for goodness sake! But he kissed! How can i ask him out now!? Ok calm down, just go to the bathroom so you won't go crazy... Some colt he is! Kissing mares the first chance he ge- no! Brokenarrow would never do that! He was just mesmerized by her fake looks, he isn't that desperate… right?

Destiny bolted into the bathroom not noticing the unicorn mare in the long velvet cloak washing her hooves, now gaping at a heartbroken creature sobbing on the floor.

"Oh My Moon! What happened to you?"

She exclaimed, as Destiny got a good look at her, still crying. The mare was a dark brown with a curly black mane covering one half of her head. Her face, covered with anxiety, as she saw the scene play out.

"Please look in the mirror before Luna finds you as a sobbing wreck, i really don't want for you to be in trouble today." Destiny stopped crying and scowled,

"I don't look in mirrors any more."

"Why not?"

"Because horses and hogs don't go around ogling their reflections." she snapped, her scowl growing just at the site of this too-perfect-mare.

"Well you don't look like a animal. Or at least when you aren't crying on the floor… no offence." She said with a wobbly voice.

"Uh hun, right. Soon you'll say i'm pretty as Angel."

Destiny rolled her eyes at this stupid mare, but she stopped when she heard her say,

"Well you certainly look more real than her."

Destiny was stunned by this, no one ever had called her pretty, nor even looking nice enough to talk too. Destiny looked up at this strange mare and at once saw a glimmer of hopefulness in the mares bronze eyes, not looking away. "You think i'm actually pretty?" She asked, eyes widening,

"Really, you should stop asking yourself that, and it's really not a question that would do you good." She replied, holding a hoof out for Destiny. She immediately took it without an answer and said with happiness,

"The names Destiny, yours?"

"Don't freak out but, my name is Princess Dreamcatcher of the Solar Palace." She said ripping off the cloak, to reveal two magnificent wings showing her as an alicorn. "But call me just Dreamcatcher."

Angel's POV

Angle sashayed away from the Red Moon court, pleased with her successful seduction spell to trick the foolish stallion. Though it took a lot of work due to the fact that she needed him to fall in love but not make it too obvious. She grabbed her lunch kit and headed towards the bathroom to meet up with her BFFs.

As Angel opened the door she saw a mess of scattered Covermare magazines, makeup kits, mirrors, and phones everywhere. And right in the middle of it all was Aquamarine, Icyrose, and Truffle. She mentally facehoofed herself and asked rudely, "Um, you guys know that you were supposed to be ready by now right?" she frowned at the petty mares. Icyrose, a unicorn with an icy blue coat with a medium blue colored bob cut and eerie black eyes, looked bored and yawned,

"Well you took your time _Princess_ Angel, it felt like hours."

"Ya, like, don't keep us waiting girl!" Truffle chimed, her brown earth pony coat had small spots of purple and her usually white mane was lime green from her weird makeup experiments. Angel took one look at the mare and growled,

"What in Equestria did you do _this_ time Truffle? Are you _trying_ to get us embarrassed or what?" Truffle looked on the ground in shame as she tried to speak,

"W-well i, um..."

"Angel, stop being a pain in the flank for once and help clean this mess up!"

Angel turned to see Aquamarine sitting on her white polished 'throne' (the toilet) her lunch sitting next to her. Angel rolled her eyes and sighed, as she used her magic to pick up some magazines and makeup. The floor was soon clean and the group sashayed out into the hall, headed towards the main food court.

 **Author's** **note:**

 **A reply to SmartAleck7: Hi! So we read your reviews and gladly thank you for them, we are always looking to improve the story! About your story though, we must say it was a very nice experience reading it, and we love it! Sadly, because we liked it so much, we couldn't really critic it. So all we have to say is, what a wonderful story! (Also reviewing isn't really our thing, but we are open to it.)**

 **We are sorry for not releasing this earlier, the school year is ending, and big projects and test are coming up and studying is very important, so we hope Thursday we can upload chapter 4. But as always, see you later at the library!-Bookwormgirls**


End file.
